Delvyar
Delvyar Delvyar are the most powerful class of Hordrackanorr and are created when Yefol binds a non-Drackanorr to his will. They are usually extremely powerful beings and all exist to achieve some goal that will further Yefol's quest to destroy the Asilvyar. An individual Delvyar's goal can be either large or small, but it's accomplishment will always benefit Yefol in the end. Delvyar usually work independently from other Hordrackanorr, however when they do work together, the Delvyar always serves as the commander, which leads to Delvyar sometimes being called Hordrackanorr Overlords. Delvyar also tend to be very good at gathering support from large groups, and as a result have often become the leaders of influential organizations that they use to assist them in accomplishing Yefol's will. Interestingly, a Devlyar does not always know that he or she is bound to the will of Yefol. History The first Delvyar to ever exist were the Drahk Asilvyar , who sympathized with Yefol's distrust of the Lyhk Asilvyar . The leader of the Drahk Asilvyar, Vacarax, included Yefol in his councils and inadvertently allowed the so-called "Lord of Disorder" to enthrall him. Once Vacarax had submitted to Yefol, he used his powers of persuation to convince the other Drahk Asilvyar to follow him. As the War of Light and Shadow progressed, numerous other Delvyar were created. These assisted in the main war as well as in the various other wars that began as the spirit of destruction bled onto other planes. Perhaps the most significant of these Delvyar was Moctridegga, who fell under the influence of Yefol after the start of the War of Light and Shadow in Aelfemaega, but before the start of the Core War in Aendremaega. Moctridegga might be the most significant of all of the Delvyar because he was directly responsible for giving Yefol the ability to create Drackanorr, which in turn can become Hordrackanorr. Moctridegga is also important in that he speaks with the voice of Yefol and seems to hold authority over any other Delvyar that he has been seen to interact with. In the time since the War of Light and Shadow ended, the Delvyar have been mostly quiet, rarely appearing. However, there is no doubt that Yefol is still creating them. Whether he is planning to trigger anything on the scale of the War of Light and Shadow again is unknown, but whatever Yefol intends, the Delvyar will almost certainly have a part to play. Abilities Like all Hordrackanorr, Delvyar possess a sort of mental shielding that prevents them from being detected telepathically. This also protects them from having their minds read and even renders it impossible to learn about them via psychic means such as by reading the mind of someone who knows information about a specific Delvyar. Also many, though certainly not all, Delvyar seem to have some mechanism for cheating death. Moctridegga has been seen to instantly heal any wound he is dealt before it can harm him. The Rift Being is also confirmed to have reappeared after falling in battle numerous times from injuries that should have killed him. In addition to any powers they might retain from before they became Delvyar, these abilities make Delvyar extremely dangerous opponents. Known Delvyar Moctridegga Vacarax Kiratdorvus Glatorius The Rift Being Centurius Makuta Teridax (suspected)